Unnamed comfortanger Klaine sex one-shot
by Mae-hatter
Summary: Kurt always knows how to make Blaine feel better.


Blaine couldn't take it any more. He missed Kurt. He missed the sound of his voice, he missed seeing his face nearly every week even if it was just through a grainy webcam and he missed the way that Kurt could just make him instantly feel better, without even trying. But Kurt wasn't there any more. Kurt was gone, probably forever and it was all his fault.

Scrubbing at his eyes again, Blaine made his way through the halls and to his car, deciding to skip next period and just go straight home. It was his own fault for auditioning and with that song as well? What the hell had he been thinking? Finally closing the door, Blaine felt the tears start to well again. Choosing to ignore them, Blaine bit his lip and sped from the car-park, not even bothering with his seatbelt as his eye-sight became dangerously blurred.

After finally arriving home - with thankfully no accidents - Blaine dashed to his room. Grateful, for once, for his parents barely ever being home as he didn't think he would be able to deal with their questions today. Flinging the door to his bedroom open, Blaine collapsed onto his bed, fully clothed, gel still in his hair, and cried himself to sleep.

He woke up groggily, his eye-lashes sticking together and his hair a mess. Surely he was dreaming, this couldn't be real.

"K-Kurt?" He asked in a whisper, looking over what seemed to be his ex, confusion evident on his face. "Am I dreaming?"

Dream Kurt gave him a sad sort of smile in response and shook his head.

"But you're in New York?" Blaine questioned again.

"Sam called me." Dream Kurt finally spoke, his voice just as quiet as Blaine's whisper had been. "He said that you'd had a bad day and…" He trailed off, gazing at Blaine and raising his hand like he was going to touch him before shaking his head and letting it drop. "And I always know how to cheer you up, don't I?" He asked, his voice become louder and the sad look leaving his face to be replaced with a slight smirk.

Dream Kurt began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt and all Blaine could do was nod dumbly as he watched creamy skin be revealed to him, piece by piece.

"Kurt…?" He finally choked out when the shirt had been thrown across the other side of the room and looked up at his unconscious' memory of what used to be his boyfriend.

"Shh," Dream Kurt demanded softly, moving his hands to his trousers and making quick work of the button and zip, having them off before Blaine could even give him another slow nod as a response. Dream Kurt grinned wickedly before getting on the bed and moving towards Blaine on his hands and knees until he was straddling his waist. "Now, we don't need these any more, do we?" He asked, tracing Blaine's trouser button with his index finger and looking up at him through his lashes.

Blaine shook his head frantically, not daring to speak in fear of 'Kurt' suddenly disappearing if he did.

Dream Kurt bit his lip, his eyes twinkling with mischief and he practically ripped Blaine's trousers off him, leaving them around his thighs and pressing his palm down, hard, on the bulge that had already formed in Blaine's boxers.

Blaine's moan sounded practically primal as he bucked up into Dream Kurt's hand, needing him closer.

"I bet that fucking tramp you shagged couldn't get you like this, could he?" 'Kurt' finally spat after watching Blaine writher for a good few minutes. Blaine shook his head again. "No, because you're all mine, aren't you baby?" Blaine nodded. Grinning again, Kurt bent down a licked a long stripe over the outline of Blaine's cock through the material before pulling back and beam at his handy-work as Blaine keened loudly and grabbed at Kurt's shoulders to try and pull him back down.

"Ah, ah." Dream Kurt tutted with a snide smile and a shake of his head. "No touching for you because that would just be too easy wouldn't it?" He asked, not actually wanting an answer.

"Kurttttt!" Blaine groaned, trying to yank on his shoulders again with no luck.

"No talking!" Dream Kurt snapped back at him, leaving no room for argument when he swiftly grabbed the elastic of Blaine's boxers and pulled them down, taking Blaine's length into his mouth all at once.

"Gah!" Blaine screamed, hoping that Dream Kurt would let him off with that being more of a sound than a word, and dropped his hands to claw at the mattress and stop himself from touching the 'man' before him. Dream Kurt slowly licked the underside of Blaine's cock, tracing the vein as he went, before pulling up and sucking around the head. Biting his lip, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tied to will his body not to thrust up as he knew that would probably get him in trouble as well.

Pulling off with a wet 'pop', Dream Kurt wiped his mouth with the back of his hand - something that caused Blaine to wiggle around on the bed at the sight - and chuckled. "What? What is it that you want, baby?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Dream Kurt, his breath still laboured. "I need you." He croaked, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I-I need you inside of me."

Apparently needing no other incentive, Dream Kurt quickly reached over into Blaine's night stand and pulled the lube out that was hidden in the first draw, among Blaine's underwear and socks. Flipping the lid with an audible 'click', that filled the now almost quiet room, Dream Kurt coated his first finger generously before tapping Blaine's knee with his clean hand.

"Open." He demanded.

Blaine did as he was told, as much as he could with his boxers still round his ankles, and moved to sit up, not wanting to miss anything. Dream Kurt bit his lip before flashing a look at Blaine's face and then returning his gaze to his hole. Pulling the other's underwear off fully, he reached forward and quickly slid the finger in.

Blaine let out a loud hiss of discomfort from the sudden intrusion but was glad that Dream Kurt hadn't fooled around with teasing him. It had been too long. It may burn but he needed it. He needed to remember. Pulling the digit out and then sliding it back in repeatedly, Dream Kurt finally pulled back to add more lube to his hand before slipping two fingers in and beginning to scissor them to try and speed up the process.

Blaine shifted slightly at the uncomfortable feeling but tried to force himself to relax. Dream Kurt moved his fingers around, stretching Blaine's hole as they seemed to be searching fo-

"OHMYGODKURT!" Blaine cried out as 'Kurt's' fingers brushed against that wonderful bundle of nerves inside him and his back arched off the bed. Blaine could practically feel the smirk on Dream Kurt's face as he continued to touch that spot, adding more pressure each time. "KURT! I'M READY! PLEASE!" Expecting to be teased a while longer, Blaine bore down on the fingers inside him to try and gain hat much needed friction. But, instead, Dream Kurt quickly pulled his fingers out of the other boy, coated his length and began to line himself up.

Suddenly, he paused. "You used protection with that skank, didn't you?" He asked, his tone more curious than venomous like Blaine had expected.

Blaine nodded.

"Good." And that was the only warning Blaine received before Kurt pushed forward and was balls-deep inside him. Blaine let out a loud, long moan which he was sure could be overheard by the neighbouring houses but just couldn't bring himself to care. It had been long and now everything was Kurt. He felt so close to him.

Kurt began to move forward, slowly at first, careful, as if experimenting, before speeding up. Blaine continued to thrash and groan with every snap of 'Kurt's' hips, the feeling of Kurt's cock dragging in and out of him bringing him to his release faster than he had hoped. Wordlessly, Dream Kurt planted one hand solidly on the bed and wound his free arm around Blaine's waist to pull him into a different angle.

"KURTKURTKURTKURTTTTT!" Blaine shrieked as 'Kurt's' length finally hit that place inside of him where his long finger had only managed to brush. It only took a few more thrusts until Blaine was cumming over his stomach, his own cock completely untouched. Blaine began to flush with embarrassment before he felt Dream Kurt stutter and fill him up.

'Kurt' fell forward, crashing into Blaine's chest and not even bothering to pull out. The sight warmed and broke his heart at the same time as it was something just like the real Kurt would do.

Blaine didn't even realise he was crying until Dream Kurt reached up a hand and swiped a tear away with his thumb.

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Dream Kurt informed him half-heartedly his eyes already drooping. "It just means that I might be ready to talk." And with that he grabbed one of Blaine's arms and yanked it over himself as he snuggled into the bed.

Blaine was confused. When he usually had dreams like this, they never lasted this long. Looking down at the sleeping form of 'Kurt', Blaine decided that he wouldn't argue with his subconscious for giving him this.

Smiling to himself, Blaine finally lay down beside the other boy and wrapped both arms around him securely.

This had to be one of the best dreams he's ever had.

Even if it would break his heart when he woke up.

* * *

Blaine awoke slowly, his eyes blinking dazedly as the sun shone through his blinds. Moving his arm to rub at them, Blaine stopped - Odd, something was holding them down. Finally opening his eyes, one after the other, Blaine saw the boy still resting in his arms from the previous night of 'activities'.

_Wake up, Blaine._ He told himself. _The longer you prolong this, the more it will hurt. BLAINE WAKE UP!_

Seeming to of sensed Blaine's mental breakdown seeming to be just around the corner, 'Kurt's' body shifted so he was facing him and his eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" He asked around a yawn as he noticed the conflicted expression on the other boy's face.

"No." Blaine squeaked, not managing to say anything else due to fear of crying again.

Kurt simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're not real." Blaine finally muttered, his voice breaking at the end. "I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone." He bit his lip and looked away from 'Kurt's' face, not being able to look at him any more as he knew he was going to disappear or maybe try and convince Blaine he was real before leaving to go and live back in Blaine's head and break his heart all over again.

But he had not expected him to laugh.

Blaine turned back to Dream Kurt, his expression confused and slightly hurt as he watched him tip his head back and full-out chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"B-because you're an idiot!" Kurt exclaimed with a grin. "An adorable idiot and I…" His smile became more secret. "I've missed you." Kurt shook his head and got up off the bed, grabbing the pillow he had been using and throwing it at Blaine's head. "Now, come on, idiot. What's for breakfast?"

Blaine watched the boy leave his room, his hips swaying side to side, with an awe-struck expression.

Wait. So, Kurt was here? In Lima? In his house? In his room?

Kurt wanted to talk? Maybe give him a second chance?

They'd actually had sex?

Blaine couldn't help but beam to himself before scurrying after Kurt with a slight spring (and limp) in his step that hadn't been there the day before.


End file.
